1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceiling fan blade, and more particularly to a reinforced ceiling fan blade.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ceiling fan blades are made of various materials, and wood ceiling fan blade is more popular due to its light weight and low cost.
Referring to FIG. 1, which shows a conventional wood ceiling fan blade 1 comprising a plurality of wood sheets 10. The abutting side 11 of the respective wood sheets 10 is coated with adhesive agent, and then the respective wood sheets 10 are connected to one another by high pressure processing, and finally a wood ceiling fan blade is finish by treating the wood sheets with planning machine.
However, one of the drawbacks of this conventional wood ceiling fan blade is that it is made of only a layer of wood sheets 10, therefore the structure of this wood ceiling fan blade is too weak and is liable to be broken after being subjected to an external force.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.